Interest in computing has significantly increased in recent times. In view of this trend, the use of mobile and other electronic devices has grown exponentially. Users are leveraging such devices to perform increasingly diverse tasks, such as electronic banking, electronic mail, internet browsing, gaming, and the like. Performance of such tasks is often facilitated by an application, or “App,” that is executed on a host device platform. This is particularly true in the case of mobile devices, for which thousands of applications have been developed for the purpose of performing innumerable tasks.
Users frequently update or add applications to mobile and other electronic devices, sometimes on a daily basis. It is therefore common for a single mobile or other electronic device to have many diverse applications stored and executed thereon. Such applications can include application settings that may be adjusted by a user to provide a desired level of performance, security and/or privacy protection. In addition to such application settings, a mobile or other electronic device may itself include device settings that can be adjusted by a user. While such settings can afford a high degree of customization, adjusting such settings can be difficult for many users, particularly those who are not technologically savvy. As a result many users elect to utilize default settings associated with a device and/or an application, even if such settings do not provide adequate performance and/or protection against access by unauthorized third parties.
Although the following detailed description proceeds with reference made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.